


Poetry

by Gilrael



Series: Paraphernalia [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Sometimes Keishin wondered how much Ittetsu-san's tendency towards flowery language had rubbed off on him if he could think about these things while having sex.





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little scene that happens some time between chapters 11 and 12 of Runes and spellbooks. It's a modern fantasy AU, but that barely even comes through in this, so I didn't tag it. This should probably make sense, even if you haven't read the main fic. Enjoy!

There was something poetic about this situation, Keishin thought. The rustling of the sheets as Keishin tightened his fingers in them, the slight creak of the bed frame, Ittetsu-san's panting breath and Keishin's stifled moans were the soundtrack to their lovemaking, to the way Ittetsu-san held on to Keishin's hips, to the feather-light kisses all over Keishin's back that made goosebumps rise on his skin, to the sparks of pleasure whenever Ittetsu-san's thrusts had just the right angle... Sometimes Keishin wondered how much Ittetsu-san's tendency towards flowery language had rubbed off on him if he could think about these things while having sex.

“What's with the giggles?” Ittetsu-san whispered directly into Keishin's ear, making him shiver in delight.

“I'm gonna tell you later,” Keishin panted, twisting around to share a quick kiss with Ittetsu-san. It was a little off target, but Keishin was in no state to mind. His orgasm was approaching fast.

“'m close,” he mumbled. Ittetsu-san took that as his cue to start jerking Keishin off in time with his thrusts. That ended any type of coherent thought for Keishin. He just let himself fall into the sensation of it all, groaning as his release finally hit him. Ittetsu-san's kept going a little longer, making Keishin writhe at the continued stimulation, until he, too, came with a moan.

Keishin winced as he collapsed into the wet spot on the sheets, but he couldn't be bothered to move. He closed his eyes, listening to the soft thud of his boyfriend's footsteps as he went to discard the condom and returned to the bed.

“So... What was so funny?” Ittetsu-san asked curiously, lying down next to Keishin.

“Your speech patterns are rubbing off on me,” Keishin said. “I could've written a poem about how good sex with you is if we hadn't been having sex at the time.”

Now it was Ittetsu-san's turn to laugh. “That's all on you,” he insisted.

Keishin was too blissfully exhausted to fight him. He did open his eyes, though, not wanting to miss the way Ittetsu-san's entire face lit up when he laughed.

“I love you,” he said, plucking Ittetsu-san's glasses off his nose.

“I love you, too, Keishin.”

Keishin carefully folded the glasses and turned so he could safely place them on the bedside table. As he put them down, they clinked against a small glass bottle that seemed kinda familiar. Frowning, Keishin picked it up, immediately recognising the runes of a dream potion. There was still a good two doses of yellowish liquid left at the bottom.

“You never used up the potion?” he asked.

“Oh! I totally forgot about it,” Ittetsu-san said, reaching for the bottle to have a closer look at it. “I had nightmares about not being able to help Shimizu, and right after I took the first dose I found out about Kyoto University's plans, so I just...” He trailed off and shrugged, reaching over Keishin's back to place the potion back on the bedside table. “But I had some very nice dreams about you, thanks to it.”

Keishin smiled and leaned in to kiss Ittetsu-san.

“I don't need potions to dream about you.”

“Honestly, you are more of a poet than you think you are.”

Keishin shook his head and pulled Ittetsu-san closer. He wanted to enjoy this moment just a little longer, wanted to revel in the warmth of his boyfriend's embrace before he had to go back home.

“Is something bothering you?” Ittetsu-san asked, brushing his fingers through Keishin's hair.

“The usual,” Keishin sighed. “I hate having to sneak around.”

Ittetsu-san hummed in understanding, softly pressing his lips against Keishin's forehead. “I'm sure your family wouldn't mind too badly.”

“I know. I'm just not ready to tell them about us yet.” Keishin hated how vulnerable he was, but if there was one thing he could be sure of, it was that Ittetsu-san would not take advantage. The last couple of months had proven as much.

“There's no need to rush. Remember that they love you,” Ittetsu-san said. “And I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com)


End file.
